


thinking of you

by girlmarvel



Series: Engineered Love [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarvel/pseuds/girlmarvel
Summary: Fili loves to make his partner smile. Surprises from the market are a proven way to make Kili grin.Also a sequel of sorts to the Engineered Love (Fili AI) series.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Engineered Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for 110. “I saw this and it made me think of you."

The tissue-wrapped tin is a small, present weight in the deep pocket of Fili’s navy jacket. His fingertips brush against the bulge of it occasionally, making him smile to himself, thinking on what Kili’s reaction might be.

  
_He’ll smile_ , Fili thinks, _the almost shy one, where he looks at me like I’ve surprised him_. That thought keeps him warm the rest of the walk home, even against the chilly winds whipping up from the bay.

The low, muffled notes of classical music and the light drifting out from the kitchen, tells Fili where he’ll find his partner when he arrives back home at their flat. Kili is no doubt cooped up in there, cross-legged on the chair, hands typing away on his keyboard, with two swigs left of cold, forgotten coffee in the mug that will be perched near his elbow.

  
Fili crosses the room and enters the kitchen. Kili looks up from his laptop screen and nods at Fili, who walks over to him. “Hello,” Kili says. “Nice out?”

  
Fili hums, pushing Kili’s bangs off his face and leans down to kiss him, quick and soft.

  
“Hello again then,” Kili repeats, looking up him. Fili presses down for one more kiss in answer.

  
Fili pulls his gift out of his pocket, turning it in his hands. “Oh, this is for you,” he says, moving back to the door to take his coat off, tossing the tissue wrapped square into Kili’s hands.

  
Kili catches it, taking in the green wrapping. “What’s this for?”

  
“I saw it and it made me think of you.”

  
Kili smiles at that, eyes looking down at the present in his hands. Fili feels himself smiling too in answer. _Yes, that’s the one I was hoping for_ , he thinks. Fili leans against the wooden frame of the doorway as Kili unwraps it.

  
He places the paper on the table and turns the tin in his hands. White and blue geometric designs cover the tin, framing an animal on each side: hart, hare, wolf, and fox chasing each other around the tin.

  
“Thank you, Fili.”

  
“You’re welcome,” Fili answers.

  
“Should I be worried hunted animals make you think of me?”

  
“Nope.”

  
Kili gives the box a small shake. “It’s heavy.”

  
“Yes, I put some chocolates in it,” Fili says. “From that stall you like so much, the little blueberry ones.”

  
A second grin erupts on Kili’s face, not the shy one Fili had imagined earlier but a large, excited one, crinkling his nose up and sparking in his eyes.

  
“Waterlooplein?” Kili asks.

  
“Yes,” Fili answers, turning and heading into their bedroom to find a book to tuck into while Kili enjoys the sweet portion of his treat.

  
“You’ve been to that market four times this week!” Kili calls after him, “You need to stop spending my money!”

  
“Fake money isn’t your money!” Fili yells back, laughter tickling the edges of the words.


End file.
